De glace
by lasurvolte
Summary: [Murphamy] Murphy a suivit Bellamy pour avoir le pouvoir. Mais maintenant il se bat avec lui même, parce qu'il est tout emmêlé et ne sait plus pourquoi il suit toujours Bellamy.


**Titre :** De glace

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Les 100 appartiennent à leurs créateurs. Fic basée sur la série (oubliez le livre, oubliez-le)

 **Pairing :** Murphamy (avec du jonty dans le fond)

 **Prompts :** Tiens-moi la main.

Il est temps de dormir maintenant.

Nos deux corps se mêlent.

* * *

Murphy y avait vu une occasion de faire partie de ceux qui détenaient le pouvoir. Inverser les rôles pour que le fils Jaha et la petite princesse ne soient pas ceux qui commandent, pour que ce soit lui pour une fois et qu'il leur fasse payer. Murphy avait peut-être la folie des grandeurs, mais c'est pour cette folie qu'il suivit Bellamy.

Bellamy avait quelque chose en plus que tous les autres ados autour de Murphy, déjà ce n'était pas un ado. Mais ce quelque chose de plus c'était autre chose. Un genre de présence, un truc qui fait qu'on a envie de le suivre, et Murphy l'avait senti et l'avait suivi. Il avait bien fait. Bellamy avait vite pris le pouvoir, avait vite gagné la confiance de tous. Beaucoup d'idiots l'auraient suivi sans savoir pourquoi. Murphy ne faisait pas parti des idiots, mais il le suivait quand même. _« Murphy tu viens avec moi »,_ Murphy suivait.

C'était de la merde de devoir l'admettre, mais peut-être que Murphy admirait Bellamy, il savait parler, mais surtout il savait se faire écouter. Et Bellamy le laissait faire ce qu'il voulait, Murphy était du côté du pouvoir, du côté des élus. Et s'il voulait menacer Wells pas de problème, s'il voulait se battre avec lui, c'était okay aussi. Bellamy nourrissait les ambitions de Murphy, il nourrissait son côté malsain aussi. Murphy allait pouvoir faire souffrir la petite princesse, lui enlever son joli bracelet.

Murphy était ravi de cette situation. Jusqu'à un certain point. Parfois quelque chose l'énervait, quelque chose le grattait à l'intérieur. Il n'était pas un chien devant qui on agitait un os et qui remuait la queue tout content. Il ne voulait pas être le chien de Bellamy, d'accord il suivrait ses ordres, parce que c'était _fun_ , mais il le faisait parce qu'il le voulait bien.

Murphy voulait bien buter le gosse qui gémissait de douleur à cause de sa blessure, qui rendait fou tout le monde, il le buterait, mettrait fin aux insupportables jérémiades. Murphy voulait bien faire ça, mais il ne voulait pas devoir supporter la petite chiarde qui servait de sœur à Bellamy. C'était amusant de pendre Atom à un arbre pour le punir, moins de devoir se plier aux exigences de la petite princesse parce que Bellamy le demandait.

Mais Murphy malgré la colère, l'agacement, suivait encore Bellamy. Pour le pouvoir, pour être du bon côté de la barrière. Mais la barrière s'effritait, l'agaçante Clarke prenait la parole, et Murphy ne voyait pas ça d'un bon œil. Du tout. Cette petite connasse de princesse ne prendrait pas le pouvoir, il fallait que ce soit Bellamy, et à travers lui Murphy.

Les choses échappaient doucement à Murphy. A cause de Bellamy. Parce que Bellamy ne faisait pas les choses correctement, parce que Murphy était en colère, qu'il devait passer sa frustration sur un morceau de bois plutôt que sur la belle gueule de Bellamy. Bellamy était le chef.

Bellamy était plus que ça.

Il avait écouté Murphy, il lui avait accordé de l'intérêt, il l'avait laissé être à ses côtés. Il l'emmenait avec lui, il lui faisait confiance.

Non.

Bellamy l'utilisait, se servait de lui, voilà tout. Murphy ne devait pas être dupe, Murphy ne devait pas se laisser faire. Murphy devait juste suivre pour le pouvoir, et ne pas laisser se mêler l'attachement. Murphy n'avait pas envie d'être l'ami de Bellamy.

Mais Bellamy lui avait demandé son avis. Bellamy était là, bordel. Tellement présent, à attirer les regards vers lui quand bien même il n'avait rien à dire, rien à faire. Les filles tombaient pour lui, et ce n'était pas pour rien. C'était parce qu'il avait ce quelque chose, qui attirait Murphy aussi.

Mais Murphy n'était pas une mouche, et Bellamy n'était pas du miel, et il fallait arrêter les conneries.

Tout se jouait dans la tête de Murphy. Il se battait contre son envie d'être avec Bellamy pour le pouvoir et son envie d'être avec Bellamy.

Et Murphy était décidé à ne pas craquer, à ne pas se laisser aller à des sentiments stupides et inutiles qui lui feraient perdre du temps, ce n'était pas son but. Murphy préférait se laisser guider par sa colère, sa haine des autres. Leur montrer qui était le chef. Il aimait bien malmener les ados. _« Travaille plus vite » « T'auras à boire quand t'aura bougé ton cul »._ Et il revenait vers Bellamy, cherchait ses yeux, son regard. Est-ce que Bellamy était fier de lui ? Est-ce qu'il l'estimait plus que ces foutus cons incapables de soulever quatre planches ?

Mais Bellamy ne le regardait pas beaucoup, Bellamy regardait le boulot des autres, s'occupaient d'Octavia, de Charlotte. Veillait à ce que la petite princesse ait ce qu'elle veut. Bordel, Murphy le haïssait. Bordel, Murphy voulait qu'il le regarde.

Et il y avait des moments où Bellamy le regardait enfin. Comme ça droit dans les yeux, jusqu'au cœur, sans passer par la case cervelle. Il le regardait et Murphy restait paralysé, évitait ses yeux, évitait tout. Les yeux fixant un point qui n'était pas Bellamy. Et ce con de Bellamy parlait tellement prêt de son visage qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa bouche, et deviner son sourire, et Murphy fixait obstinément un point. Planté droit dans le sol. Froid comme la glace. Il répondait à Bellamy sans sourciller alors que leur visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

Murphy n'allait pas craquer, ni rien. Il savait se contrôler et ce n'était très certainement pas Bellamy qui allait lui faire perdre le contrôle. Peu importe à quel point Murphy voulait le suivre, l'écouter, se rapprocher de lui. Encore plus près. Murphy ne bougeait pas et Bellamy finissait par s'éloigner.

Alors seulement Murphy s'autorisait à respirer.

xxx

Murphy emmerdait trop les ados, les cogner, leur parler mal, ou leur pisser dessus, ce n'était pas recommandé quand on voulait se faire des potes. Murphy s'en foutait, il ne voulait pas de potes, et rirait au nez de celui qui lui dirait qu'il crevait de sa solitude, parce que c'était pas vrai. Sa solitude c'était sa meilleure amie, c'était pour ça qu'il n'avait pas besoin de Bellamy pour la remplacer. Mais les ados étaient plus nombreux que Murphy tout seul et ils en avaient ras le bol de lui. Alors un jour, Bellamy étant occupé ailleurs, certains d'entre eux, ceux qui en avaient le plus marre, attrapèrent Murphy, et l'emmenèrent de force hors du camp. Murphy essaya de se défendre, mais ils étaient trop nombreux, même lui ne pouvaient tout simplement pas gagner. Il se retrouva à terre, et les coups se mirent à pleuvoir sur lui. Murphy se sentit tellement faible d'un coup, il avait l'impression de n'être plus rien, plus rien qu'un gosse seul qui ne pouvait pas se défendre. Ca faisait mal presque autant que les coups, d'être aussi impuissant. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait faire hein ? Chialer ? Appeler au secours ?

Il pensa à Bellamy, ce con. Murphy était entrain de se faire cogner et il espérait que Bellamy viendrait le sauver… Parce qu'il avait confiance en Bellamy, parce qu'il croyait en lui, parce qu'il suivait Bellamy… Et merde. _Bellamy viens m'aider, s'il te plait._

Et alors, foutu miracle, il était là. Murphy le vit, ses grandes jambes et ses bras qui poussaient les ados qui lui faisaient du mal. Bellamy était là. Murphy se sentit sourire comme un con, et il ne sut pas la suite parce que tout devint noir.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, Murphy aperçu la petite princesse. Il eut envie de lui cracher dessus, mais il avait trop mal à la bouche, aux côtes, aux jambes, aux bras. Partout. On ne l'avait pas épargné. Clarke était entrain de le soigner et Murphy lui jeta un regard méprisant. C'était affreux de savoir que la petite princesse pouvait le voir sous ce jour tout faiblard.

\- Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, il faut bien que quelqu'un te soigne.

\- Va crever.

Ca lui avait fait mal à la bouche, mais ça lui avait fait du bien à la fierté. Clarke l'ignora, et Murphy bougea les yeux dans tous les sens. Sans voir ce qu'il cherchait.

\- Si tu cherches Bellamy, il est entrain de punir ceux qui t'ont fait ça.

Murpy avait envie de griffer Clarke pour qu'elle se la ferme, mais à ce moment là Bellamy pénétra dans la tente et les yeux de Murphy s'accrochèrent à lui, malgré lui.

\- Et ben, ils t'ont pas loupé, fit Bellamy en s'approchant et en regardant ses blessures.

Murphy voulu hausser les épaules pour dire que c'était rien, ce qui lui arracha une grimace de douleur. Bellamy lui fit un sourire :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ils sont pas prêt de s'en prendre à toi de si tôt.

\- Je pouvais m'en occuper moi-même, se plaignit Murphy.

Il n'aimait pas savoir qu'un autre avait fait le boulot à sa place. Il aurait aimé éclater la tête de ceux qui lui avaient fait ça. Un par un. Murphy avait déjà l'image en tête quand il sentit les mains de Bellamy dans ses cheveux, et l'image s'effaça. Il n'y avait plus que Bellamy au dessus de lui, qui tirait ses cheveux en arrière, presque tendrement. Carrément trop tendrement. C'était bizarre. Murphy ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois ou quiconque avait eu un geste comme celui-ci pour lui. Il aurait voulu secouer la tête, se lever et dégager, mais il avait trop mal partout et pouvait à peine bouger, alors il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait laisser les mains de Bellamy dans ses cheveux.

\- Il est temps de dormir maintenant, murmura Bellamy.

Murphy ferma les yeux.

Et profita.

xxx

Murphy n'avait rien de cassé, juste beaucoup de bleus. Une fois la douleur et les courbatures passées, il se leva et se pavana devant tout le monde. Ils étaient pas nés ceux qui le mettrait à terre juste avec des coups, s'ils voulaient le mettre à terre une bonne fois pour toute, ils devraient le tuer. Murphy les mit au boulot, se prit la tête avec eux, et cogna le crétin qui osa lui dire que sans Bellamy pour venir lui sauver les couilles, il ferait moins le malin.

Il pouvait se sauver tout seul, prendre soin de lui tout seul. Il n'avait pas besoin de Bellamy.

Mais.

Il était content que Bellamy soit venu pour lui.

Murphy jeta un coup d'œil vers Bellamy qui discutait de son côté, et quand Bellamy tourna les yeux vers lui, Murphy ne se détourna pas. Il accepta d'être un peu moins froid.

xxx

L'autre gosse à lunettes – qui n'avait plus ses lunettes – et son copain l'asiatique étaient toujours collés l'un à l'autre. Murphy les observait des fois, ils étaient ridicules. Ils se souriaient et riaient parfois comme si le monde était parfait et que rien ne pouvait leur arriver. Murphy avait envie de les frapper et en même temps, il était jaloux. Il se demandait comment ils faisaient pour que ce soit si facile pour eux ? Un jour, agacé par leur comportement, il leur lança avec mépris :

\- Mais trouvez-vous une chambre, merde !

Ils ne pensaient pas que ces deux cons réaliseraient un truc vachement important après sa remarque, et qu'ils se boufferaient des yeux en se roulant une pelle dix secondes plus tard. Murphy resta cloué là comme un idiot, à les regarder s'embrasser et rire en même temps et se traiter d'abrutis d'avoir mis si longtemps à comprendre. Limite s'ils n'étaient pas entrain de remercier Murphy pour son aide involontaire. C'était écoeurant, à vomir. Jamais Murphy ne deviendrait comme eux. Peu importe à quel point il les enviait.

xxx

Murphy était entrain d'aiguiser son couteau, assit dans la tente de Bellamy. Il réfléchissait. Le mieux ce serait de planter directement ce couteau dans le cœur de Bellamy, se débarrasser de lui, prendre sa place, réclamer son pouvoir, et surtout le séparer de lui à tout jamais. Murphy y pensait sérieusement quand Bellamy entra dans sa tente.

\- Murphy j'ai besoin de ton aide.

Murphy rangea son couteau sur lui, et se leva :

\- J'arrive.

xxx

Murphy n'y arrivait pas. Il pensait à Bellamy, au-delà de ce qu'il devrait penser. Ce con était… Il était… Murphy détestait devoir trouver les mots pour qualifier une personne positivement. Et c'était sa faute à lui si Murphy pensait tout le temps à lui, à cause de sa façon de se tenir, de le regarder parfois. Murphy avait encore l'impression de sentir sa main dans ses cheveux. Ou sur son épaule, quand Bellamy l'avait mise sur son épaule. C'était comme s'il emmenait Bellamy partout avec lui, même pour aller pisser. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire pour l'oublier, alors il fit la pire chose qu'il pouvait faire. Il alla se poser près de l'abruti à lunettes sans lunettes, tandis qu'il était seul.

\- Euh… Salut Murphy… Tu as perdu quelque chose ?

Murphy sentait la crainte dans sa voix, et ça lui faisait bien plaisir.

\- Dis moi quelque chose.

\- Quoi ?

\- Comment tu fais pour embrasser ton copain ?

\- Hein ?

\- Réponds à la question c'est tout.

\- Euh…Ben… Je mets ma bouche contre la sienne et…

Murphy grogna, il avait envie de cogner la tête du gosse contre une grosse pierre.

\- Ce que je te demande, c'est… … Laisse tomber, et meurs.

Murphy se releva, il avait eut une idée vraiment merdique. Depuis quand se comportait-il comme ça ?

\- Attend.

Murphy se tourna vers le gosse l'air méprisant, comment osait-il lui donner des ordres ?

\- Tu veux des conseils c'est ça ? Tu es amoureux de quelqu'un ?

\- Non.

\- Ah… D'accord.

\- Mais si je l'étais ?

\- Alors tu veux des conseils ?

\- Dis toujours.

Jasper… C'était comme ça que s'appelait le môme… Lui dit ce qu'il pensait :

\- C'est facile, sourit lui, approche toi très près et vois sa réaction. Ou bien drague la.

\- C'est bon je suis pas con, je sais draguer.

\- Bien sûr Murphy, j'ai pas dis le contraire. Tu peux la draguer en lui faisant des compliments, en montrant qu'il n'y a qu'elle pour toi. Ca plait ce genre de trucs. Je crois.

Murphy regarda Jasper qui s'était levé et sautillait en parlant :

\- En fait tu n'as aucune idée de ce que tu me dis.

Jasper rit :

\- Carrément aucune idée, je suis le plus mauvais dragueur qui soit.

\- Laisse tomber. Et oublie cette conversation.

Le gosse hocha la tête. Murphy le tuerait s'il répétait quoi que ce soit de ce dont ils venaient de parler.

xxx

Murphy, suivant les conseils de l'autre débile, sourit à Bellamy. Un sourire qui lui fit mal à la bouche, forcé. Il aurait eut plus facile de se foutre deux bouts de scotchs pour tenir sa bouche.

\- Ca va Murphy ? Tu as envie d'aller aux toilettes ?

Murphy allait tuer Jasper. Et Bellamy avec.

\- Mais non pauvre idiot, s'énerva-t-il en se refermant comme une huître et en tournant le dos à Bellamy.

Il sentit Bellamy se rapprocher de lui, dans son dos et se braqua immédiatement. Il avait envie de se retourner et de lui coller son poing dans la figure, pour arrêter tout ça. Pour arrêter de penser à lui, pour réussir à le détester. Murphy prit une inspiration, se retourna d'un coup, leva le bras prêt à frapper, mais Bellamy l'arrêta, et quand Murphy voulu utiliser son autre main, Bellamy attrapa son deuxième poignet et se retrouva très près de lui. Murphy n'avait pas eu le temps de fixer un point au loin et ses yeux étaient rivés dans ceux de Bellamy.

\- Tu voulais me frapper ? Demanda Bellamy.

Murphy avait aussi envie de lui cracher à la figure pour qu'il se recule, lui arracher les cheveux, fracasser son sourire, sa bouche toute entière. Ne plus sentir le souffle chaud de Bellamy qui parle trop près de lui.

\- Je vais te frapper, s'énerva Murphy, lâche moi !

Bellamy n'en fit rien et le poussa contre la poutre qui maintenait la tente en place.

\- Tu crois que je vais te laisser me frapper ?

\- Putain Bellamy relâche moi, où je te jure que je vais te tuer !

Mais Bellamy n'en fit rien, et Murphy devait se reprendre, devait lâcher ses yeux, ne devait pas penser à son corps presque collé au sien. Qu'est ce que lui avait dit Jasper déjà ? _« Approche toi très près et tu verras sa réaction »._ Mais pour le moment, celui qui réagissait ce n'était pas Bellamy, c'était lui. Il sentait la transpiration dégouliner dans son dos, et il respirait bizarrement. Haletait en fait.

\- Bellamy… Recule toi.

\- T'es plutôt mignon comme ça, à ma merci.

Murphy sentait la pression des mains de Bellamy sur ses poignets, sa présence était… Trop présente.

\- Qu'est ce que tu racontes putain, Bellamy lâche moi, casse toi ! RECULE !

Murphy avait crié cet ordre, il perdait le contrôle. Il détestait perdre le contrôle. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il ne devait pas perdre les pédales, il devait rester maître de lui-même, ne pas laisser Bellamy voir qu'il le troublait. Et bon sang, il était troublé.

\- Recule, s'il te plait.

C'était son dernier recours, et Bellamy surpris par son ton, daigna enfin le lâcher et faire un pas en arrière. Murphy inspira, expira. C'était trop tard, ses yeux ne voulaient plus quitter ceux de Bellamy. Il avait déjà pété les plombs.

Murphy s'accrocha violement à Bellamy, attrapant ses cheveux, il cogna presque sa bouche contre la sienne et mordit ses lèvres plus qu'il ne l'embrassa. Bellamy repoussa Murphy contre la poutre pour se coller tout entier contre lui posant ses mains sur ses hanches, lui rendant son baiser avec la même intensité. Murphy tirait sur les cheveux de Bellamy, appuyait sur son dos en même temps, plantait ses ongles sur son tee-shirt. Ne pensait plus à rien, que dalle, son cerveau s'était mis sur off. Il s'en foutait, d'aimer ou de pas aimer, il voulait Bellamy et il l'aurait.

Leurs habits volèrent et ils se fichaient soudainement de ce qu'il pouvait se passer à l'extérieur. Il n'y avait qu'eux, juste eux, cette foutu tente, ce lit où Bellamy ramenait des filles d'habitude, et leurs corps qui se mêlaient et la sueur et les ongles et les dents, et les baisers. C'était violent et doux à la fois. Murphy avait l'impression de se consumer sous ce trop de tendresse. Trop. Beaucoup trop.

Mais c'était trop bon.

xxx

Murphy collait son nez contre le bras nu de Bellamy, il espérait ainsi que quelque chose se passerait. Par exemple qu'il allait se métamorphoser et pouvoir s'échapper. Il s'était laissé aller, il n'aurait pas dû. Il allait dire que c'était juste pour le sexe, mais ce n'était pas juste pour le sexe. Pas pour lui en tout cas. Bellamy par contre…

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

\- Je colle mon nez à ton bras, ça se voit pas ?

Bellamy bougea son bras pour le passer derrière lui et l'attirer contre son épaule.

\- C'est mieux là.

Murphy grogna.

\- Oui mon petit animal grognon.

\- Ta gueule. On a baisé, maintenant lâche moi.

\- On n'a pas baisé petit tête.

\- Ah non ? On a fait quoi alors gros malin ?

Bellamy rit et Murphy eut envie de le cogner parce qu'il osait rire de lui, il commença à se secouer pour se défaire de l'étreinte. Quel con, il avait perdu le contrôle et maintenant voilà, il était juste devenu la chienne de Bellamy. Mais Bellamy ne le laissa pas partir, il était plus fort que lui. Il le força à rester dans ses bras, puis il colla son nez contre le sien, le faisant loucher bêtement. Et Murphy détestait loucher.

\- On a fait l'amour, Murphy.

Murphy le repoussa tellement fort qu'il se cassa la gueule par terre. Il attrapa ses fringues en vitesse, il enfila son caleçon et sortit comme ça à moitié à poil dans le camp. Il fracassa la tronche à un type qui le siffla, puis continua son chemin jusque loin dans la forêt.

xxx

Murphy finit par s'arrêter, remettre ses fringues et se rendre compte qu'il avait oublié son foutu couteau dans la tente de Bellamy. Bellamy… Rien que de penser à lui, une rage sans contrôle le prit, et il se mit à cogner le premier arbre qu'il trouva.

\- Connard, enfoiré !

Il en voulait à Bellamy, il s'en voulait à lui-même. Il n'avait pas pu faire ça, il n'avait pas pu… Déjà coucher avec Bellamy était en soit une immense connerie, mais ça pouvait être rattrapable. Du sexe, c'était juste du sexe, voilà ce que c'était. Pour Bellamy.

Même si Bellamy parlait d'amour. Il n'y avait pas d'amour, il n'y avait rien du tout. Il n'y avait que Murphy et sa solitude, et ça c'était très bien, parce que ça ne lui demandait pas d'effort, ça ne lui demandait rien. Juste que ça le tuait.

Et maintenant ?

Qu'est ce qu'il allait faire ?

 _Il était amoureux de Bellamy._

Murphy frappa l'arbre jusqu'à ce que la douleur l'empêche de frapper encore. Il se mit à crier, à rager, jusqu'à sentir une main devant sa bouche. Il reconnut l'odeur et se tortilla pour que Bellamy le lâche.

\- Chut, fait moins de bruit, je ne voudrais pas que tu te fasses attaquer maintenant.

Murphy le mordit et le poussa pour qu'il s'éloigne de lui. Bellamy savait qu'il allait devoir la jouer malin s'il ne voulait pas effaroucher le petit animal, alors il garda ses distances.

\- Je veux plus jamais voir ta sale gueule de con, cria Murphy.

Bellamy ne bougea pas, et le laissa l'insulter.

\- Je te déteste, ne crois pas que je t'aime, je te hais. Je veux te frapper. Ce qui est arrivé… Ce qui est arrivé… C'est juste un accident.

\- Un accident.

\- Voilà un foutu accident. Je suis pas une de tes femelles qui te courent après.

Bellamy le regarda de haut en bas et Murphy, bien qu'il ait remis ses habits, se sentit étrangement nu.

\- Tu n'as pas les attributs pour être une de « mes femelles ».

\- Ta gueule, tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.

\- Je sais Murphy, j'ai compris. Et tu as raison, c'est différent.

\- Oui.

\- Totalement différent.

\- Totalement.

\- Je t'aime Murphy.

Murphy se raidit et Bellamy fit un pas vers lui.

\- Je ne te demande pas d'éprouver la même chose, mais tu vas être obligé d'entendre ce que moi je ressens pour toi.

\- Non.

\- Je t'aime, et ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure je le voulais.

\- Non…

\- Oh si. Je te voulais, tout entier. Toi, ton foutu caractère, tes airs de petits cons, et ta fragilité caché sous une tonne de colère. Je te voulais, tes baisers, ton corps, et même cette tendance à griffer.

\- Ce n'est pas possible.

Murphy avait baissé les yeux, et Bellamy était maintenant tout près de lui. Rien à voir avec la scène qui avait eu lieu plus tôt sous la tente. Cette fois-ci il y avait pleins de douceur, de tranquillité. Mais Murphy avait toujours aussi peur.

\- Tu peux fuir autant que tu veux les sentiments, je t'aime quand même.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai.

\- C'est la vérité, que tu le veuilles ou non.

Murphy serra les dents, la colère revint comme elle était partie, il releva les yeux dans un air de défis, prêt à frapper à nouveau mais… Mais Bellamy était là, tout pleins de sincérité, et ses yeux le regardaient… Vraiment. Avec amour, avec fierté. Le regardait tout entier. Murphy existait dans ce regard. Il baissa de lui-même son poing, impuissant.

\- Ne compte pas sur moi pour te dire que je t'aime aussi.

Bellamy sourit.

\- D'accord.

Il attrapa la main de Murphy, déplia son poing pour coller leurs mains paume contre paume, et il noua ses doigts à ceux de Murphy. Puis il se pencha et embrassa Murphy. Bien plus doucement qu'avant. Tellement affectueusement que Murphy ne fut plus du tout de glace, mais plutôt de braise.

Bon d'accord.

Murphy voulait bien être avec Bellamy.

Au moins un petit peu.

Fin.

L'autatrice : fic écrite pour ma mickanette, parce qu'elle adore le Murphamy et qu'elle m'a fait pleins de Jonty. Perso je vois pas trop le couple pour le moment, maiiiis c'est marrant à écrire on va dire. (J'ai vu que 5 épisodes, pas de spoils en comm please)


End file.
